Hero
by BUTTERY JIZZ CAKES
Summary: their mother is depressed and their dad is dead, and they cant do anything about it. amanda and jay leave home to go live their own lives but will everything go as planned or will the 2 sisters meet their untimely demise because they get in to deep?


ok so here is a new story that i have been working on! finaly i posted it :D once i finish chapter 4 of broken home i will post it but right now im stuck on it so i have been working on other things like fma randomness and 2 other new stories, broken dreams and unraveling i may never finish because i started writing them when i was really depressed but now im happy so its hard to write a depressing story lol but either way at least i have this story to post :D also im working on another story that has 3 chapters now but its not on my computer and i dont feel like typing it yet so maybe cy christmas i will have all 3 chapters typed and all 7 of save your breath its far from over :D and i may get all the chapters and new stories finished eventually so be looking forward to them :)

HERO

CHAPTER 1

" im sorry for your loss Mam, but he died in battle." said the man in a black uniform.

my mothers sobs could be heard all through out the house, "WHY? WHY DID HE GO OFF TO FIGHT IN A POINTLESS WAR?" she would say over and over again. "HOW COULD HE LEAVE US? IN HARD TIMES WHEN WE NEED HIM MOST?" Each day it got worse and she cried more, it finally got to the point that me and my sister thought she would never stop crying, there was nothing we could do to make her happy anymore

"just another family torn." my sister would say

"we need a hero." i said back to her

"DONT BE STUPID! THIS ISNT A FAIRY TALE OR A STUPID COMIC BOOK! NO ONE IS JUST GOING TO SWOOP IN AND SAVE US FROM GOING BROKE, LOSING OUR HOUSE, AND WITHERING AWAY TO NOTHING IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN HOUSE!" she screamed at me.

i got up from the couch and walked out the door with my sister following close behind me.

"wait where are you going?" she called. i glanced back at her and kept walking. "HEY I SAID WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"i know i heard you the first time."

"then why didnt you answer?" she now said with a very angry tone.

"fine i'll answer you now, im leaving because im tired of listening to mom cry all the time and im done with you and your bicthyness." i said as i walked faster.

"so what now your just going to run away from your problems?" she yelled at me. i stopped walking and looked at her.

"just look around, there's nothing here its just a small town well damn its nnot even really a town more like a village. there's just not a home here in risembool for me anymore, i have to leave or ill go insain. really the only thing thats here is a train station and farms." i turned and contenued walking.

"but this is your home!" she said.

"as you always say 'just another family torn', now its really true." i kept going until the train station came into sight.

"Jay, wait! please dont leave me and mama here i know you cant take it anymore but if you leave now theres going to be no hope for her."

"honestly amanda, i think she gave up on living a long time ago. shes just waiting for herself to wither away to absolutely nothing and i dont want to be here to watch that."i started walking down the hill towards it and amanda kept following me. "if your so worried about her then go back to her." i said coldly

"im not letting my little sister go off on her own, especially since your only 14" she said back.

"well good, but your paying for your own train ticket." we both laughed and walked in to the train station and bought 2 tickets to central.

"what are we going to do once we get there?" she asked as she looked around.

"well im going to study alchemy and become a state alchemist. i dont know what your going to do." her eyes widened, i could tell she didnt like my plans but shes not going to stop me.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK OF BECOMING A DAMNED STATE ALCHEMIST? WITH EVERY THING THATS HAPPENED YOU STILL WANT TO BE ONE? WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed.

"dad would be proud and its something i have always wanted to do, you know me i was my daddy's girl. his opinion always meant more to me than anyone else's. i have always wanted to follow in his foot steps and be in the military, its not just something that i woke up one morning and said i wanted to do, its something that i have wanted to do since the day he told me he was joining and going to help fight in ishval. i wanted to do everything i could to help him."

"fine, what ever lets just go."

"ok good." i said happily as walked away from the ticket counter and boarded the train. "no turning back now" i said amanda nodded her head as we got on the train.

so yeah should i continue this story? i really enjoyed typing this and the 2nd chapter of fma randomness lol that one will defiantly be continued unlike through the gates idk if i will ever get to continue it because kara has my papers and she has my papers that i wrote all the one shots on :L so yeah i will just have to write more i guess but im not going to re write all 9 chapters of through the gates so oh well just look forward to new stories and more chapters of my other stories :D well i think i have wasted enough of your time so look forward to the next chapter...if i feel like it or get enough reviews oh and one more thing i want to thank the 3 people who reviewed on fma randomness :D that really means a lot to me and i will defintly have the next chapter up soon. oh and btw im not the best speller ^-^;


End file.
